In recent years, there are active movements for realizing higher precise devices by operating radiation detectors in a pulse mode, that is, analyzing and detecting radiation rays one by one. In relation to the movements, PTL 1 and PTL 2 disclose detectors in which subpixels with different sizes are provided.